who helped opal!
by Jane-Koboi
Summary: grub kelp is dead and opal has escaped with help from someone who is not her past self who did it and why the LEP suspect minerva but was it her


Today the LEP were sitting and waiting for grub kelps funeral to end! They had been here for three hours. When would this torcher stop? No one was the slightest bit upset (not even Trouble) accept for Lilly frond who was crying and kept saying between sobs "I was dating him you know I miss him so much and all his presents like this really pretty diamond necklace".

Of cores every one knew Lilly only dated grub for all his presents. But no one knew how he had died. They found his body in the haven back streets. Most people thought his meat some bandits. But holly Foaly and Trouble thought Opal Koboi who had escaped jail one week ago was to blame.

The LEP were trying to track her but something was wrong with Foaly's computers kept saying she was in Tokyo ,Alaska and Paris all at the same time he was getting extraordinarily annoyed at them he had even convinced himself Trouble was going to fire him

Lilly elbowed holly in the chest and she jerked awake. "why are you so disrespectful to little grubby" she hissed holly was surprised Lilly knew a word as big as disrespectful holly wanted to go back to sleep but new it would just make her ribs hurt later. She envied Trouble who was dozing next to her until Lilly reached over holly and poked him till he awake. "How can you sleep he is you brother your meant to like him doesn't any one like him but me" she wined "no not really" her replied with a yawn Lilly pouted.

Finally the sermon ended and every on was relived of there boredom.

Holly was delighted to hear trouble had given Lilly extra paper work and taken away her France mission/holiday for poking him and telling him how to feel. Lilly was determined to get he France mission/holiday back she had even tried flirting with trouble for it all she got in return was traffic duty for a week holly thought she was nothing more than a female elfin version of Chix verbal they would make suck a prefect couple as well Chix would get what he wanted a girl to 'like' him and Lilly would get many expensive presents

Holly was taken away from the world of her imagination a brutally brought back in to reality by SHORT MY OFFICE NOW! Holly walked lazily to the commander's office. Making a record time of five minuets. What have I done now said an annoyed holly. Nothing said trouble mildly surprised Foaly wants to see you .what spectacular invention does he have to show me this time whined holly sarcasicly. Trouble just shrugged.

When holly finally got to the OOPs booth. Foaly was practically dancing with joy. What have you come up with now a flying tea pot holly? Said grumpily.

Hey!

Whatever

Fine I won't let you use the Neutrino 5000 then. What holly shricked. I think you for got the ever on the end said Foaly in a satisfied voice. Then he picked up a Neutrino and held it over holly's head just out of read. Holly was making her self look stupid by desperately jumping for the gun. Such as a four year old would do for a toy. Foaly fell to his knees laughing at the elf but a soon a he got lower holly grabbed the gun. Hey shouted Foaly holly laughed happily. Then he snatched it back. Holly said in an extraordinarily annoying voice if had made a fly tea pot it would have been spectacular. Of cores she only said that for the gun what am I hear for anyway she said. Well said Foaly when Opal escaped we checked out her sell a guess what we found. What said holly in an eager voice. We found a compass and a map of haven and Atlantic. We know she had help but it wasn't her past self. It seems she went back to her own time. So she could stop her self even going to jail it hasn't worked though. When I was looking at the tapes from that night around midnight the cameras went black and Opal couldn't have had done that from her cell we think were dealing with another genius ether pixie or human blond by the looks of it. Because when the tapes came back on I saw long blond hair leaving the room I think its best we tell Artemis about. This if its human it could mean a hole lot of trouble. If its fairy it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. I could ring Artemis now Holly suggested.

******* FOWL MANOR********

Artemis was sitting in his study thinking when his communicator buzzed. He answered it a said how may I help you holly. Foaly wants to see you get hear as soon as possible it's about Opal Holly answer.

Okay I will be there in about half an hour.

See ya there

*********POLICE PLAZA*********

As soon as Artemis entered the OPPs booth. He was greeted with a finally what took you soo long from Holly. I think hello would have been sufficient. Artemis said with a grin now what does foaly want. You know Opal escaped a week ago said foaly.

How could I forget you sounded like a three year old girl who had just seen a ghost Foaly pouted and said through gritted teeth yes well look at this. He brought up the tape. When it ended Foaly filled Artemis in. blond genius reminds me of some one Artemis said in a tone that suggested he knew more than them and was superior. She's French blond and fifteen years old.


End file.
